1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant accessory items, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jacket pack wherein the same is arranged for the storage and transport of infant accessory items therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jackets of various constructions have been utilized in the prior art containing various compartments for storage of discrete items to enhance ease in the transport of such items for their ultimate use. Examples of prior art jacket constructions may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,724 to Suzuki wherein a jacket member includes various pockets therewithin for mounting a sound system for effecting selective playing of audio devices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,075 to Inqrisano, et al. sets forth a medical services jacket wherein a vest-type construction includes various medical devices thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,155 to Itoi sets forth an outer-wear garment for hiking and the like utilizing various pockets for mounting and containing various devices therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,076 to Tartt, et al. sets forth a vest member which is convertible between a vest garment and a bag configuration in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved jacket pack as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.